Is that really You?
by Hoshi-Ryuu
Summary: Becky lives a normal life, a HIDDEN life. Deep down, she is an auror who is undercover and running from her past. HPXFullHouse Xover


Hoshi: Ello to you all. This is my FIRST Cross over. I have been Role-Playing this one in my sleep (call it dreaming if you will). Any ways, I hope you like it, this is mainly between Full House and Harry Potter. I think it's going to be quite interesting. Let's start shall we?

_Pairings:_

_Jesse X Becky X Remus_

Also, Len (short for Lenra, her first name, and who you'll meet in this chapter) is My OC. I don't own Harry Potter or Full House, but I do own Len. For a small bit of background on her; she's an Auror who was good friends with Tonks and joined the Order after the Second battle of Hogwarts. Len is just as Tonks is: Hypergentic, Friendly and a number one Weird Sisters Fan. She's not a Metamorphagus, but she was in Hufflepuff at school along with Tonks. Her broom is a Nimbus Two Thousand. That's pretty much some information on Len. You'll learn more later on.

**Chapter 1: Is that really you?**

Rebecca Katsopolis or rather, Donaldson, pulled her hair up into a bun. She was getting ready for work. They were going to be seeing a few people from a travelling circus on **Wake Up San Francisco** that morning. She couldn't exactly say she was excited, because she didn't care for clowns too much, but since they were coming to the studio, she was calming herself already. As she was deep in thought, Nicky and Alex ran out of their room and hugged her legs, smiling.

"Hi Mommy!" chorused the two.

She smiled, bending down and hugging them. "Hi Boys. Did you sleep well?"

The boys nodded and smiled, running down the stairs heading to the kitchen.

Rebecca chuckled to herself, "They're always so energetic."

Not a moment later, did Jesse walk into the room from the bathroom. He was moosing his hair again which didn't suprise anyone.

"Beck, How does this look?" he asked, turning around so she could see his whole head.

"It looks great, as always." she said smiling.

He nodded and she finished getting ready. After a few minutes, Danny popped his head in.

"Rebecca, we're gonna be late."

She looked at the clock on her bedside table, 7:45.

"Oh man, Sorry Danny." she said and grabbed her bag full of things for the show and her purse and the two filed into the kitchen.

"See you two after school." said Becky, kissing the boys on each of their heads. "Jess, are you sure--"

"Yes, I can take them to school, you go." he said kissing her lightly. "Go."

She nodded and followed after Danny to the car. This was the first morning in awhile that she wasn't helping the twins get ready for school. They were now in first grade and she couldn't believe how much they grew. Shaking her head, she leaned back against the car seat, shutting her eyes.

"Are you alright, Becky? You don't look too well." said Danny looking over, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fi-- Danny, Do you think I'm getting a cold?"

He reached his hand over and touched her forehead, "Not that I can see, why?"

"Because, I feel warm and nervous."

"Well..I don't know about the whole _warm_ situation, but you might be nervous about juggling today."

Her eyes widened, "_Juggling?_ What juggling?"

"Didn't they tell you? We're gonna learn to juggle." he said smiling as they got out of the car.

_"Danny? Juggling?"_ she thought. "This'll be fun." she said sarcastically.

During the show, Rebecca recieved a phone call, she got off set during a break and answered her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Moody! I think it's her! Tonks! Is that you?" asked a voice at the end of the phone.

"Len, give me the phone.." came a gruff, less happy voice.

"Who..who's calling me?" asked Becky as she looked at the I.D.

_Phone Booth_ it read.

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but you better not call me again!" said Becky again, alittle fear in her voice as she hung up.

"W--"

Becky closed her phone and called Jesse, telling him about the call and then went back to work.

"Donaldson, are you okay? You look pale." said one make-up stylist.

She nodded, "I-I'm fine. Don't worry." she said and went back out on stage to finish with Danny for the day.

"That's all for today San Francisco, tomorrow we'll be having a few people from the new Magic shop _W.W's Magical needs_. Joining us, but until then, I'm Rebecca Donaldson."

"And I'm Danny Tanner, So long San Francisco."

"And..We're Clear!" shouted the Director.

Rebecca sat down, the thoughts of that phone call had popped into her mind again as she grabbed her coat. "You ready, Danny?"

Danny passed her a cup of coffee and nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

The two left the studio and got outside, nearly getting hit by an..

"Owl?" asked Danny curiously. "You never see owls in San Fran." he said laughing.

"Y-Yeah." said Becky pretending to laugh. "Let's just..go home.' she said and got in the car quickly.

Danny shrugged and nodded, getting in and starting to drive off.

Once they got home, Rebecca ran upstairs, she saw Nicky and Alex doing their homework and Jesse and Joey talking.

"Hi Guys." she said and smiled, hugging the twins and hugging Joey, then going by Jesse, kissing him lightly.

Jesse looked at her, moving the hair away from her face, "You alright, Beck? You look a bit pale."

"Did something happen?" asked Joey, sitting back down.

She shook her head, "N-No." she didn't realize she had stuttered.

A moment later, her cell phone rang and she immediately clicked _ignore call_ on the phone. She looked at Joey and Jesse who were staring at her funny.

"What? I don't wanna phone call right now." she said and started to go downstairs.

After awhile, dinner started and Becky was picking at her food, she kept thinking of that phone call_, "Why does it bother me?" _she thought. Nicky and Alex looked over at her, "Mom, are you okay?" asked Nicky.

Becky looked up, "Huh? Y-Yes, I'm fine. Eat Nicky."

"Think she's sick?" whispered Alex to his twin.

Nicky shrugged, "Don't know.." he whispered back.

A few minutes later, a knock came from the door, Michelle looked over at the kitchen door that led to the living room, "I'll get it!"

Becky looked up, "No, I got it, Michelle!" she called after her.

It was too late. Michelle got to it first and opened the door. "Hello?" she asked, smiling.

A girl with long brown hair, tied into a pony tail and an older man, who was holding a cane and had a glass eye looked down at her. Michelle stood still, she smiled slightly, "Can I help you?"

The girl, Len, smiled, "Yeah, possibly..is Rebecca here?" she asked, making a face at saying that name.

"Um..yeah." said Michelle nodding. "Come on in." she said, holding the door for them.

"Stupid muggle buses.." mumbled the man.

Len stared at him, "Mad-Eye..hush.." she whispered harshly. "Can we talk to her?" asked Len, looking at Michelle.

Michelle nodded,"S-Sure..Aunt Becky! The door's for you!" she said, as she walked back to the kitchen.

Becky meanwhile had put her head down at the table, How she had wanted it not to be for her. "Alright Michelle, thanks." she said, getting up and Jesse watching intentively.

"_Alright, depending on who it is, I'll be fine..Right?" _she thought, going through the door and Len looking over.

"You're Rebecca, right?" she asked, Moody had looked over as well.

"Yes, that's me.."

"Let me ask you something.." said Len, smiling, "Have you ever heard of the Weird Sisters?"

Becky bit on her lip, Of course she had heard of them. She and Len were their biggest fans. "Maybe..why?" she asked, looking back at Len.

Moody rolled his glass eye. "Nymphadora, we know that's you.."

Becky stared at Mad-Eye, more of a glare. How she hated that name! Jesse had gone the other way on the stairs from the kitchen, now over looking the scene below him. He blinked, "Who.." he mumbled.

"Don't call me _Nymphadora_, Mad-Eye!" she said, her hair turning to a dark red for the first time in a long time.

Len smiled, Mad-Eye stared at Becky for a moment, a grin appeared on his face.

"Tonks, It's good to see you.'

Becky's hair turned back to a brown, the way it had been for 6 years. 6 long years. She didn't even bother to contact the rest of the Order, and she sure as hell didn't hear anything about her world.

"Becky?" asked Jesse, looking down the stairs as he came down.

Quickly, Becky turned around, she looked at Jesse, "Jess, Jesse, what're you--"

"What are you, Becky? A witch?" he asked, wide eyed and scared looking.

Becky felt a tear roll down her face, seeing fear on her husband's face. "Jess..I can ex--'

"Mommy?" asked Nicky, he and Alex running in.

Alex stood beside Mad-Eye, looking at him oddly with the glass eye kept on him the entire time.

"Tonks, you've had children?" asked Len, staring at her.

"Yes. This is Nicky, and his brother Alex." said Becky, looking down.

Nicky was beside Jesse, who picked him up. "Mommy? You're not leaving, are you?"

Becky turned to Nicky, "No, of course not."

"Tonks, we need you back at the HeadQuarters.. that's why we came back, to contact you and get your help." said Len, Mad-Eye glaring at Becky.

"We'll keep in touch, Nymphadora, and if you don't reply, we will be back, understood?" asked Mad-Eye, looking her straight in the eye.

"Crystal." said Becky, her hair turning a slight red.

"And calm your temper.." he said as he headed to the door with Len.

Len held her hand out to Becky, "See you later?"

Becky smiled and moved her hand up and to each side, hitting her hand next to Len's. They had always had a hand-shake since they were young, "Yeah. I'll talk to you later."

Mad-Eye looked at Jesse and sighed, "You're like your mother..marrying a muggle."

Jesse looked offended, he didn't even know what a muggle was!

"HEY!" he said and Becky looked at Mad-Eye.

"My Father was muggle-born.."

"Believe what you will.." said Mad-Eye, walking out behind Len, and shutting the door.

Becky put a hand on her head, she couldn't believe what had happened. Len walked back in a moment later, "Tonks, one last thing.."

"Yeah?"

"If you get a call on your portable communicator, and it says _Phone Booth_, Answer it. It'll be us."

Becky nodded, "Right.."

Len nodded and walked out, Jesse was glaring at her the whole time.

Danny and the others walked in; All three girls ran over by Becky, all worried, "What happened?" they all asked.

Becky looked down, "I was confronted.." she mumbled. "By my old allies.."

"Allies? Were you in a war or something, Aunt Becky?" asked DJ, looking at her.

Becky looked away, she felt a feeling of sadness take over her, "Yeah, at one time.." she said and Jesse turned to her.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because, Jess..I didn't want any of you to hate me, or disown me.."

Nicky and Alex hugged Becky smiling, "We don't hate you, Mommy." said Alex smiling.

"Yeah, it's good that you're a witch!" said Nicky, hugging her.

"Thanks, boys..atleast you think so.." said Becky, she looking down.

"You didn't like being a witch?" asked Stephanie.

She shook her head, "No, it's not that I didn't like it..I wanted to get away from it all."

"Like a vacation?" asked Michelle.

Becky wiped her eyes, laughing alittle, "Not really..I mean, I loved being a witch, but.." she looked down, "After the last battle, the one 6 years ago, I didn't want to deal with more deaths and battles."

"You're an Auror though, you have to." said a voice.

Everyone turned around, seeing a 6 year old boy, with turquoise hair in the doorway with a woman, who had long red hair, looking to be in her late fourties.

"Teddy?" asked Becky, looking over.

He smiled and ran to Becky, hugging her. Nicky and Alex stared at Teddy, confused and looking upset.

"Nymphadora, you're an Auror, you haven't any reason not to fight.." said the woman, walking in. Michelle took her coat and hung it up.

"Everyone, this is my birth mother, Andromeda Tonks." said Becky getting up and hugging her.

Joey, who just walked in, looked at Becky, "Wait, I thought that your parents were in Nebraska?"

"Well, my other parents are.." said Becky, looking back at him.

"Your father sends his love, 'Dora." said Andromeda, smiling. "Teddy has missed you too."

"Who is this kid, anyways?" asked Nicky, he staring at Teddy, who went by Becky.

"M--"

"Her son of course.." said Andromeda.

Everyone's mouths dropped, all eyes fixed on Becky. She felt faint, all of this, her life's secret, was unfolding and she was going to be in a lot of trouble from the way things were coming.

"H-Her son?" asked Alex, his eyes watering.

"Alex, Nicky..go upstairs, Michelle, go with them." said Jesse.

Michelle nodded and followed the two crying twins up the stairs.

"Smart move mother!" said Becky, turning back to Andromeda, her hair turning a deep red.

"Nymphadora! Calm down! Besides, it's not my fault you've tried to live a normal life."

"IT WAS NORMAL UNTIL YOU AND THE ORDER CONTACTED ME!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. "I--I wanted to--Live a NORMAL life.." she said, harshly.

Noone moved. Andromeda stared at her, "You're an Auror, you're not allowed to just move to a muggle area, not tell anyone, and expect to keep your job."

"I HAVE A JOB HERE!" she said.

Jesse looked at Becky, "Beck, I'm gonna put my sons to bed.."

"YOUR sons? They're MINE too!" said Becky, turning around.

"They don't think so.." said Jesse, walking up the stairs.

Becky couldn't believe her ears. Her head was spinning; Just that night, her co-workers, mother and son show up at her house, causing her to be a wreck.

"Mummy?" asked Teddy, his eyes the same shade as hers, "Do you hate me?"

She looked over, tears streaming down her face, "Of course not, c'here.." she said, holding her arms out.

Teddy ran over and hugged her tightly, he smiling. "I love you, Mum.."

"I-I love you too, Teddy.."

"If you love him so much, maybe you should come back. Besides, I know Remus wants to see you.." said Andromeda, looking at Becky.

"Remus.." mumbled Becky, she held her hands over her eyes, tears coming again, "I'm an emotional wreck..he wouldn't want to see me.." she said softly.

"Daddy misses you." said Teddy, sitting next to Becky.

"I know he does.." she mumbled, crying softly.

"Nymphadora, I want you to think about all that's happened tonight, then, call me tomorrow. Here's the number of the hotel Teddy and I are staying at." said Andromeda, passing Becky a piece of paper.

She nodded and hugged Teddy as he got his coat on, "You behave, alright?"

"Yes Mummy." he said and Andromeda hugged Becky, "Nymphadora..you're in for a long road..are you going to be able to handle it?"

Becky nodded, "Yes, I hope so, Mother.."

"Night Mummy!" said Teddy, as he walked outside with Andromeda.

"Night Teddy Bear.." said Becky softly, she shut the door and sighed, heading up the stairs.

_"What a night this has been.." she thought as she climbed the stairs. "So much has happened, and more conflict is soon to come, I'm sure of it.." _she thought and opened the door to the attic, seeing both boys on the couch, staring at her, then starting to color their books again, Michelle hugged Becky.

"It'll be alright, Aunt Becky."

"Thanks, Michelle..I hope so."

Becky went into the bathroom, switched her clothes and returned a moment later, as she hung her overcoat in her closet, she saw, in the far back on the right, her cloak. She smiled slightly, and then shook her head, going back to the boys.

"Are you two alright?" she asked.

Neither boy spoke.

"Nicky..Alex?"

Silence.

She wiped her eyes, they getting teary again. Shaking her head, she went to her dresser and pulled out from the back, her wand.

"_Lumos.."_ she mumbled, a light showed from the tip. Both boys and Michelle smiled and the boys laughed.

"You can do magic!" said Nicky laughing.

"That cheered you up?" asked Becky, shocked.

The boys nodded and laughed.

Michelle looked over as Jesse walked in, she knew he was still angry that Becky had not told him, and that the boys were only happy for the moment, but she saw a grimace on his face.

"Michelle, you can go onto bed, Boys, you have to get ready for bed." said Becky, she setting her wand in her back pocket, just as she used to.

Michelle nodded and got up, walking out after hugging the four of them.

Nicky and Alex rushed to get ready, and then went into their room, talking about their mom.

Jesse came over to Becky, who was by the window, "Becky, you could have told me.." he said softly.

"Bu--Jess.."

"Good night." he said and turned, walking back into the boys room.

Becky felt pain hit her and she held it back, "I've cried too much tonight.." she thought and looked out the window again, shutting her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what did you think? I liked how this started out, but its' kinda sad...Becky has to handle a WHOLE mess now, hopefully not on her own. Again, this was based on a dream I had and I thought I'd put it down. Replies would be liked along with suggestions. See you all in part 2

Hoshi


End file.
